civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Promethius20
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Talk:Carthaginian page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2012-12-31T00:22:06 Carthaginian_(CTP2) Hey there, I just want to point out that you might want to use wiki tables in Carthaginian_(CTP2), that's exactly the kind of situation they're meant for. Becer (talk) 02:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Great Idea i do not know how to do that i do not have time to learn about it right now its the night of February 2 here right now and seeing as i dont have the time i would like for you to do this for me. if you can convert that artical as such with out destroying any of the content it would be great. that artical is my person project. if you would like to join me in the CTP2 team that would be great. im project manager of the CTP2 team Promethius20 (talk) 02:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Redirect For your information, to create a redirect enter the source editing mode and enter the following : #REDIRECT Name of the page But instead of creating those manually, you should rename the pages you want to move. To do so click on the drop-down arrow next to edit and choose rename instead. --Becer (talk) 06:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Scipio and overview pages If you find another page such as Scipio that needs to be made into a "multi-link page", all you have to do is rename the page to it's proper name ( In this case Scipio (Civ2) ) and then add the Overview template to it. The Overview template is a button on the right side, you can't miss it.You don't have to fill any of it's parameters. --Becer (talk) 06:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks ill get onto the Scipio for call to power 2 game when i have some time. i tend to do most of my Internet work when the stock market is closed over the weekend thats why i was very active on this wikia a few days ago. but i am very thankful for you to have been following the other admin thats helping me on my old civ games project Robin paterson . rome was not built in a day is a old German-american saying from my colonial ansestors in the 1700's "Rom ist auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut worden" . i cannot speak my ansestral languages but there phrases and customs have shaped american language over the centures. this rome was not built in a day also applies to wikia as in wikia was not built in a day. thanks for the help on the scipo multi-link setup . good luck on my wikia progress. Promethius20 (talk) 06:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Becar thank you for promoting or alouing me to become a consulting-Colaborator i feel very honored by you having helped colaborate with me. notes on Special Unit pages for CTP2. not all units for CTP2 will need pages as far as i know but im going to start with Unique units. that is to say units loacted in CTP2 that cannot be built but only put in the game by a scenario creator. also this brings up another point. Scipio had a Polar oposite in this world as well as other generals on his side but i forget there names but Hannibal is the Big point that needs a Disambig page like you made for Scipio. in most other Civ games he is represented as the name of the leader of the Civ. but on CTP2 he can be both a leader or a playable character just like scipio or alexander the great. Promethius20 (talk) 09:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) CTP2 Thanks for your continued correspondence, but please don't keep on using my blog post called "This is officially a Big Wiki" for discussing other matters. Use my talk page or the game's talk page. You mention useful-looking templates for civ3 and civ4. The civ4 ones may be best, because they were developed on a separate wiki first. You could adapt them yourself! Well, it won't hurt to try. Pick one you like, click "Edit", copy the whole page to your clipboard, then change the pagename in the address bar so that it says CTP2 in place of the other game, then "Enter" and paste into the new blank edit screen and save it under the new name (with edit summary saying "Copying from whatever"). Then make any adjustments it seems to need for CTP2. Then try it on a CTP2 page to see how it comes out. If you want more help at any stage, you'd be best to start a forum item on Forum:Help desk with a name like "CTP2 templates help". Then I or someone else will soon see it and may be able to help. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Its taken forever but im now noticing someone has created a template for civ1. I looked at the page for the settler and there was a picture of the unit in there. thats very nice nice. i like that this wikia continues to evolve and change and grow bigger. Of course i started this talk page topic discussing a templates for Call to power 2. Promethius20 (talk) 18:39, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Editing user pages User pages should be personal, so please refrain from editing other user's pages, even if you see mistakes in them. :) --Becer (talk) 17:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Strange link at Persian (CTP2) Hi, you added some strange leader name description link at Persian (CTP2) for Scheherazade that links to some obscure yahoo search query. I redirected it to the wikipedia link. Greetings: Makarius (talk) 09:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) BRAZIL I am sorry to disturb you, but if you where the one to edit the History part of Brazil, I must say you to study more. I am Brazillian. I know what my country is and what is ain't. Please no longer insert fascist text into the History part of the Brazil page. I will check back for any answers tomorrow. Have a nice day. (unsigned) It was not me. i have not done anything like that. in fact there is a un registered user on that page right now making changes. Promethius20 (talk) 01:12, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I also wanted to point out that history sections of Civilization pages have to be Enclyclepidic and also that they must relate to the particular civilization in the game. for instance i feel that some of the information that you and this unregistered user are putting information onto this page that seems unencylpedic. im not aloud to change the data or revert any thing becuase im not part of the Civilization 5 community. there fore i have no abilty to know for sure what needs to go there. im a member of the Call to Power 2 and also the Civilization I and Civilization II communitys. you will need to consult the administrator named becar becuase he is a member of the Civ 5 comunity so he can give a real verdict on these maters of what should go on a Civ5 civilizations history page and what is un relevent historical information about a civilization. Promethius20 (talk) 02:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Categorization guidelines Hello! I noticed you just added a bunch of pages into a bunch of categories. This is not really what we want, so I take it you missed my recent blog post about updated categorization guidelines. Please check it out and study the new guidelines! Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 10:03, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Historical Info for Civ5 pages Just as a reminder, the Historical Info sections of the Civ5 articles are copied directly from the in-game Civilopedia. Please do not add information to or remove information from these sections unless the Civilopedia within the game is rewritten. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 19:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC)